


safety in assumptions

by princerai



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Husbands, Engagement, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor Loves Loki Very Very Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerai/pseuds/princerai
Summary: With the engagement announced, Asgard starts to make assumptions of the to-be-wedded couple.That's okay. Let them assume. The princes know where their hearts stand.





	safety in assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh you all looked like you could use some sweetness after the hell the mcu has put you through.

Most are fine with it, when you announce your engagement. 

Because you’re not like that, not really. Not really brothers. 

“We’ve had such unions before, and those were truly breaching such taboos— and they worked out, didn’t they? And besides, it’s not like you two are really—“

You stop listening after that. 

You tell yourself, it’s better that they think of it this way. Safer for you both. 

Safer for him. 

But coming back to your bed together that eve, as the parties and festivities carry on but the two men that they are for grow weary— you find yourself taking his long pale face in your golden hands, and you kiss him with the word ‘brother’ upon your lips. You crush the word to him, breathe it into his lungs. 

You fuck it into him, hiss it like a petname, then like his true name, crossing between exhalations of ‘Loki’ and ‘please’ and ‘ _husband_ ‘ and you don’t know what it says about you that your heart _aches_ when you call him brother and husband in the same breath. 

You’ve learned not to ask such frightening questions of yourself. He has taught you to take joy where you can get it, especially in this world, when it has tried to take so much from you— including him. 

He has taught you well. 

You just call him your brother, and you kiss the ring wreathing his long finger.


End file.
